Betrayed
by zjcallis
Summary: What happens when the person you thought would never betray you, does?  Why would you do this? Main Pairing, FelicianoxLudwig, Germany Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed

Edited by FrozenBrokenSunflower.

* * *

><p>I walked in the room, no one was in there. How did I get here anyways? I just looked around, in no particular direction, looking for some kind of clue of where I am.<p>

But nothing, I just felt as though somebody was watching me. An eerie feeling, I shivered, small goosebumps dotting my arm.

Luckily it was dark so no one could see. I turned around. I heard a light footstep. Then in the next room over, I heard a strange thump. I ran into the next room getting a little scared. I stopped myself. _Calm yourself Ludwig, this isn't like you to get scared over little things. _I still had no idea how I even got to this place. It's like I lost all my memories from the past night.

Then I opened up the door, just a crack though I saw...a man with a stray curl sticking out from his hair.

"Italy is that you?" "Why yes, Germany come in please." I came in. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just came, I really don't know why..." Italy kissed me, I awkwardly kissed back, I wasn't expecting such a chaste kiss.

The next thing I know we were on the table. I felt a searing sharp pain in my shoulder. I see someone over me. I looked at the shadow with confused blue eyes, what the hell is happening?

I curse colorfully. In German. A blindfold is covered over my eyes, and I see nothing, just black.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Should I keep going? :) Review please. *I know it's short in the beginning, but it will get longer - don't worry!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed, Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was tied in a chair. <em>I still heard that hysterical laughter<em>. I clenched my teeth together in rage, angry I didn't know what was happening, and that I had a feeling Italy was some how involved.

Me, Ludwig getting scared? No, I'm not scared for me, but for Italy. But then I still felt the sharp pain. I couldn't make out the figure when I was getting tied up and kidnapped, but it had red hair, almost brown. Like Italy's. Was it him? No, it couldn't be. He could never do that. He loves me. Right?

I sighed. This thinking was going nowhere. It just made me doubt what I thought was true.

But I don't see Italy in this room, maybe the person who shot me took him. Maybe he's being raped. I clenched my teeth harder at the thought of _ my_ Italy getting raped.

I need to get out of here, I need to do something. Again, I keep on hearing this hysterical laughter. It's almost scary.

"God help me." I thought. But nobody can help me. I'm all alone. I wish Italy was here he would comfort me. To look on the bright side of things, or be scared, so I could get more of a reason to get out. But he's not.

I'm struggling to get out of these ropes. I hear casual foot steps. Somebody is coming. The footsteps are getting louder, and louder. I hear the lock un-locking with a click. The door slowly opened. And there stood Italy?

"What are you doing here Italy? Untie me so we can get out." I said  
>"No, Germany. I'm really sick of you. You're always telling me what to do and I hate it. And most importantly I hate you."<br>"So do you know who shot me?" I narrowed my eyes, extremely hurt from what Italy just said.  
>"Of course I do. When I was on top of you, your eyes were closed, so I pulled out the gun tried to shoot you, but it hit you in the arm."<br>"Oh so these ropes might be easy to get out of."  
>"I don't know." He answered, the cold look never leaving his eyes.<br>I tried a little harder to get out of the ropes, and they gave. I stood up, stretching a bit.  
>He ran. Italy is a fast runner and a good hider, especially in escape. I look around, and as I thought, he's nowhere to be found. I leave the place. I'm so confused. Everything I thought about Italy was wrong. Well at least most of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Water is descending from my eyes, tears falling from my blue eyes.<p>

"I'm not crying." I said. But I know I was. I look at the sky, the sun is rising.

I can't believe Italy would do such a thing. I don't understand Catholics at all.

_"I'm really sick of you, you're always telling me what to do, and I hate it. And most importantly, I hate you."_

The words stung. Maybe I was a little hard on him, but if I wasn't he'd be a worst fighter than he already is.

I huffed, the tears almost stopped falling. Oh well, when I get back...I'll ruin his life, make him feel misreable. Oh yes, I am more than capable of that. I find my car. My keys in my pocket. I open the door, and pull out. I get home within an hour, but it only feels like a few minutes, red hot thoughts are coursing through my head. Then sad thoughts, mixed and mingled along with happy ones. It's been a while since I've cried, and it's going to be a while until I cry again.

"That little Hundin!" I cursed, when I walked in the door. I make my way to my room, empty without him. I cursed myself mentally, now is not the time to be thinking about _him._ I lie down. Fall asleep in no time at all.

_Italy snuggled in next to me, his hands roam all over my chest, tracing circles as he did. I ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead. He returned the action with a direct kiss, he quickly latched his arms around my neck. I smiled into the kiss, and returned it, I wrapped my arms around my lovers waist._

_Our tongues clashed fighting for dominance, Italy was strangely aggressive in bed sometimes. He sucked lustfully on my tongue, I groaned, Italy was way too good at this. Lucky for me, Italy wasn't wearing a shirt to bed tonight, and I proceeded to rid of the offending cloth around his hips, or in other words, his boxers. _

_Before I knew what was happening he pulled out a gun from under the pillow and shot me._

* * *

><p>I wake up, with the sad fact that, I'm alone in this bed, and I'm hard. I catch my breath, panting heavily. I finish off in the bathroom, then sit back down on the bed. I look over at the bedside table, a picture of Italy and I, it stood there modestly.<p>

"Oh Italy, what happened, I'm sorry." _I have to find him, I love him. _That's something I didn't realize until now.

_You don't know how much you love something until it's gone._ Where have I heard that before? I think back...It was when Russia was moping about after the Sino-Soviet split, and the downfall of the USSR. I never thought I'd say this, but Russia was actually right.

I get in my car, and race back to where I'd gotten kidnapped. I walk in, and look around frantically. I had a feeling in my gut, that Italy would be right where I left him. I ran there.

"Germany? Get out!"  
>I sighed, he's still mad at me. In a hoarse whisper I say, "Italy please, I'm sorry. Ich liebe dich."<br>Italy cracked, he was never good at keeping secrets."England! He made me, Ti amo. He kidnapped me, he wanted to trap you, and try to win the war, by killing you!" He was in tears, then stopped. "How could you miss the sign that said, English Crumpets?"  
>"I don't know." I sighed, mentally smacking myself in the head, for missing something so obvious.<p>

I hear more footsteps running coming closer. The door opened. I pulled out a gun. I shoot at England, but China comes out of nowhere, and blocks the hit with his wok. This wasn't a fair fight anyways, England didn't have any weapon, so I just run out with Italy. Vowing I would get him later. We drive home, just as fast as I got there, wanting to get as far from the Allies as possible, just in case, England ordered Russia to attack, which wouldn't be good at all.

* * *

><p>We get home, and I lock the door. We walk upstairs, tired from the exhilarating day. But there stands America. Standing in my house is America. Just standing there.<p>

"How did you get in here?" I asked.  
>"You left you're door unlocked, Ludwig."<br>"Get out of my house!" I replied.  
>"Oh, not without a fight. A hero never goes down without a fight!" He declared.<p>

But there was Russia, right behind him. I clenched my teeth, this was going to be tougher than I thought.

But Russia placed a hand on America's shoulder.

"Germany just got his lover taken away from him. Don't you realize, da? What if they took Arthur away? Would you not try your hardest to get him back?" Russia was remembering when England pumped China with opium, getting him addicted, and pretty much making him a whore just to get the drug. It was Russia's time to get back at him. He hated England. He hated America. So why not let the Axis win for a bit? Just for now at least.

Russia smiled when America stopped. America walked forward and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder.  
>"Sorry, bro." And he walked out with Russia.<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled, not in the mood to fight at all, I was tired, and all I wanted to do was lay down. With Italy.<p>

I walked in the kitchen and got a beer, parched. I downed the whole thing. Feeling content, I went to go join Italy in bed. He smiled gleefully. Clinging onto me.

So I wasn't wrong about Italy. I still had my doubts, "Italy, was that true? That I was being too hard on you?"  
>He shook his head. "No, I like dominate Ludwig." He winked.<p>

I felt relieved, but I would make sure, not to be too hard on him again.

I also made a mental note to thank Russia.

* * *

><p>Well, it's finished. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Since I'm a guy, I made FrozenBrokenSunflower do all the yaoi parts. XD Review please! :D<p> 


End file.
